


You're All I Taste (At Night Inside My Mouth) (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by @/inthemiddleofthesong: Can you do a Carisi one based on the song In my veins by andrew belle?</p>
<p>word count: 607</p>
<p>warnings: mentions of sex, angst, crying</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're All I Taste (At Night Inside My Mouth) (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

Sonny watched as you retreated, shoulders slouching.

It was morning and you were both exhausted. He knew the moment he told you that everything would change, but he couldn’t help that.

He walked back up to his apartment, shutting the door and then collapsing on the couch. He knew that he wasn’t going to be able to keep up with your agreement for long because it was like you were swimming in his veins, and it seemed like the taste of your lips was always on his tongue. Sonny was falling for you and he was falling for you hard; falling for you in the way stars fell during the nights you spent together, the way the sun fell and so did you inhibitions when it came to him, the way his stomach dropped when he glimpsed sunlight on your face and knew that you were leaving him in the morning.

He groaned and tossed his head back, knowing that he had to get ready for work. It was hard to drag himself to the room you had just occupied, harder to dress himself and cover the bruises on his chest, harder to catch the subway.

The hardest thing was trying to keep up the facade that he was okay, that he wasn’t thinking of you every second he was at his desk, like he wasn’t wishing you would be there to meet him when he got home, but then he got called out for a case and all of his focus was on it, and not you.

Until he got home and called you again, waiting to arrive at your apartment so you could go to bed together. He was nervous, hell, he was shaking when you walked through the door and as you both had sex, as per your agreement, he was more gentle, more caring than he had ever been before. He suspected it was written on his face that he had wanted more and the fight that came after was proof that he hadn’t been as subtle as he thought and before he could blink, Sonny was standing on the sidewalk in front of your apartment complex, shirt half on, hair messed beyond belief.

He didn’t want to go home.

He wanted to march back into your complex and kiss you, take you in his arms, and stay like you had asked him but he couldn’t do that. It didn’t matter he couldn’t get you out of his veins, if he couldn’t wash the taste of you off of the back of his teeth with the hardest vodka. Sonny had to give you up.

Everything was going to change.

So he went home, head hung low on the subway, and stripped down until he was in his boxers and then he climbed in bed. He tried to blame you, hell, he came up with nearly twenty reasons to why it was your fault he was shivering and crying and shaking but not one of them stuck. Instead of doing that he decided to stand, grabbing his phone and throwing it onto his music doc, putting a playlist he had made specifically for nights like he was having on shuffle. The first song made his stomach turn, tears spring to his eyes and Sonny curled in on himself, letting the sobs fall freely as the lyrics hit him in the gut like a freight train.

_Everything will change_

_Nothing stays the same_

_Nobody here’s perfect_

_Oh, but everyone’s to blame_

_Oh, all that you rely on_

_And all that you can save_

_Will leave you in the morning_

_And find you in the day_


End file.
